


A Second Chance at Life

by Harmonies_in_Bloom



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonies_in_Bloom/pseuds/Harmonies_in_Bloom
Summary: A terminal illness and an assignment on Earth- the unlikely events bringing together a dying patient with a wish to live freely from her disease and an angel on a mission to peacefully end her life and bring her soul to rest.
Relationships: Dino/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Second Chance at Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt that popped into my head randomly and I felt like sharing :) I know most of my readers know that I'm currently writing a fanfic on Ciana and Lucifer, but I was heavily inspired to come up with something for Dino as well, and this is what came up. If you're not aware of my writing style, I like to go according to what's happening in the original RC version of the story, and we just go along with it as if experiencing it from a different character's POV. In Light's Mirage (my main ff), we go along as if Vicky had chosen to go through Dino's route, while in this one as if she'd gone through Lucifer's route. Now, I'm not sure if I'll continue with this prompt and make a ff out of it, but I still thought it would be nice to share with anyone in case anyone was interested in reading it. Now, I have to put a warning, there is talks about terminal illnesses here, so if you're sensitive to the kind of talk, please feel free to leave. It's not my intentions on hurting anyone. And since it's a prompt, it's by no means perfect or polished. As always, I would love to hear any comments or thoughts, and thank you all for giving your time of day to read through it.  
> -Harmony

Promp idea for an MC that’s dying of a terminal illness she’d had since she was young. For the most part she’d lived in the hospital her whole life, never getting to experience the normal everyday life struggles a typical person got to go through. But despite that she always was bright and cheery, never letting her illness bring her down in hopes that one day she’d get to be free to explore the world for herself- to finally enjoy a full life out of the hospital walls with her parents. She had unknowingly become Dino’s assignment down in Earth one day- by this point in her life she was becoming weaker, much more delicate and slowly but surely losing her battle against her disease. Most of her days were spent in ICU and bedridden. Dino was meant to speak to her parents into getting off support, seeing as how much pain the girl had to go through on a daily just to make it to another day, telling them that perhaps it was best for all of them to finally let her rest in peace. It was the middle of the night and most of the residents and patients were asleep, Dino passing as a nurse, had just relied his message to the parents who were tightly holding onto each other’s hands as they silently cried as they looked through the girl’s bedroom window at their unconscious daughter, letting the disguised angel’s words slowly sink in- understanding that Dino might have been right and that maybe it would be less painful for their precious daughter to finally rest in peace. As they took off for the night, with a heavy decision sitting on them, Dino silently stepped into the room, sadly looking over the human who’d soon lose her life because of his words. It definitely was one of his hardest assignments, the girl never even getting to see what the world held for her.

“You’re an angel, aren’t you?” A gentle but weak voice called out to him as he started heading to the door, freezing him in his tracks. Dino slowly turned to look at the girl laying on the bed, her eyes watching him peacefully, not a trace of surprise or shock on her face. “A what?” He asked, chuckling nervously to suppress his shock. But the girl only answered back with a weak smile. “An angel. The ones that look over you and protect you from harm’s ways… You’ve got wings just like the angels they show on TV.”

The angel couldn’t help but be completely stunned. How had she gotten through his disguise? This had never happened to him on his previous assignments before.

“I heard what you told my parents… and I think you’re right. I was hoping that one day I’d get to fly somewhere and be free from here… But I think that’s just a wish I’ll have to keep for another lifetime.” The girl said with a calm smile, not a trace of sadness in her voice, almost as if she’d already come to terms with her end.

“You’re accepting it just like that?” Dino asked in surprise, no longer trying to hide his identity seeing as the girl was set on seeing the truth.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re an angel right? You know better than me what’s going to happen. You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t as a final confirmation of my end. But I’m not mad… At least I know I’ve been watched over by Shepha my whole life.” At her words, Dino couldn’t help but feel guilty for the choice he’d made regarding her life. He’d been doing these assignments for a long time now, and never had they felt so wrong about choosing and dictating a mortal’s life path before.

“You’re my guardian angel Shepha sent to look over me, aren’t you? You’ll protect me and look after me until I finally leave this place right?” She asked him, her eyes full of pureness and naivety, and at her look, the angel didn’t have the heart to say no, so he nodded. “Yes, I’ll be your guardian angel until you leave.” He said, causing the girl’s smile to widen even further. “Then it’s a promise, you’ll be by my side in my last moments, that way I’ll feel safer in knowing an angel is with me when I finally leave. That way you can take me with you and we can leave together to Heaven.” She said with a last smile, her eyes slowly drooping from the fatigue that was washing over her.

Unknowingly to Dino, their fated meeting had brough out a want and need to protect the mortal while she was still alive. He wasn’t supposed to, but he became attached to the mortal, and every time he had an assignment, he made sure to sneak out and visit her before going back to Heaven. Each time he visited, the girl looking weaker and weaker, but her smile still shone just as brightly as it did on the first time they met. And without admitting it, the angel started catching feelings towards her. But it scared him, scared him to no ends seeing how much a mortal was affecting him, making him stray from his original intentions and against the laws of Heaven. He tried to distance himself from her, not allowing himself to go visit her anymore, or at least for a while until he got his bearings together. And so time passed by as the angel tried busying himself, not giving himself the time to ponder over the mortal anymore.

Until it was too late. It was late at night in the middle of winter when he finished his latest assignment, the skies cold and frosty just like the night they had met had been. Feeling a pang of nostalgia, the angel finally gave in and decided to pay the girl a visit- only to find himself standing rooted at her hospital room door, watching as doctors fuzzed around her, trying to bring a pulse back into the girl’s still body. Who knows how long they’d been at it for? For what he was able to catch, she’d been in stasis for at least a few hours before he’d entered.

And alas, with a deafening elongated high pitched beep indicating the girl’s still heart, everyone stopped, silence washing over everyone as another soul had left for Heaven.

Dino felt as if a part of him had died along with her, and deep guilt and hatred towards himself sprung. He hadn’t kept his promise, her simply wish for Dino to stay with her until her last breath was never fulfilled due to his stupid ego. That night he stayed watching until the doctors covered her lifeless body with a white cloth, unable to let her go despite the portal calling for him to return home.

A couple of days passed, but the angel was unable to get back to his normal routine, guilt and sorrow still sitting heavily on his heart at the thought of the mortal.

“Oh! Sorry!” A voice called out to him as someone stumbled over him, breaking him from his sorrowful thoughts for a second. At first he thought he was hallucinating as he looked down at the individual, maybe he’d been too obsessed with the girl and now her image was subconsciously appearing everywhere now, but he was 100% sure he was looking straight into the mortal’s face.

“Oh, son! Sorry, she’s a new unclaimed. Just came in this morning. Dino, meet-” His father started introducing them. “MC…” Dino finished for him as he stood completely still, stunned and unsure of what to make of the situation. It really was her.

The both of them looked him over in shock. “Have you two met before?” His father asked confused, looking between the two of them. But before he could answer, the girl shook her head. “Never.”

Dino looked at her in surprise, how did she not recognize him? She had seen through his disguise back on Earth, so why was she pretending to not know him now? And then it dawned on him… She was an unclaimed- all their past and history had been completely wiped out of their memories… She had no idea who he was. To her, this was their first meeting.

During her initial days in the academy, Dino tried to keep a safe distance from her, not wanting to scare her off with how much he knew about her and how he recognized what she liked and disliked before she could even remember them. Despite the memories they shared and the many deep talks the two had back on Earth, only Dino was left with the memories of their late night talks, of their heart to heart conversations, and the silent good nights he gave her before he safely tucked her into bed before heading back to the academy. He was constantly haunted by the ghost of the girl that MC didn't even recognize, all her past memories and experiences completely wiped from her mind while he suffered reliving past memories they shared on his own. Maybe this was the punishment he'd been given by not fulfilling the girl's last wishes- maybe he was to be haunted by the memories of the girl he fell in love with as she physically stood next to him, but only a shallow and empty version of her as everything that he loved and connected with her about was gone.

At first he tried to help guide her around the academy, using it as an excuse to spend some time with her, hoping against all odds that some recognition or memory would spark within her related to them. But even if she recalled none of it, Dino was just glad that her death on Earth hadn’t been their last encounter with each other. But as time went on and MC became more comfortable with her new life, the girl found a newfound freedom, the unconscious part of her mortal life that seeked for freedom and adventure in contrast to her bedridden life still resonating heavily in her even in her mortal form. And because of that she started shifting more and more closer to the demon’s side- the side that Dino had no part in.

And he felt as if he was losing her a second time. Whether it was life or death, his morals vs his desires, or siding between demons vs angels, they seemed to always be stacked against each other, almost as if fate wouldn't ever allow them to stand next to each other on the same side...

But maybe, just maybe, this curse that had been bestowed on Dino would one day be lifted- if only he'd allow himself to stray from the expected life his father always wanted from him. Maybe MC and Dino were never meant to be on the same side, but maybe that was what they needed to overcome in order for both of them to find happiness within each other.


End file.
